Cui
Appearance Cui is a indigo-skinned, scaly, fish-faced alien. He wears the common armor that most of Frieza's men have, including the shoulder pads and a scouter. However, his armored boots are green. Although Cui is the third most powerful warrior in Freeza's army, two more members of his fish species appear in the anime Freeza Saga. They are almost identical to Cui in appearance and also serve Freeza. Note that they do not appear in the original manga. Namek Saga Cui relays a message When Gohan, Kuririn, and Bulma stumble into an unknown aircraft, they find out that the inhabitants were attacked by a battalion of Freeza's army, which was led by Cui. Cui singlehandedly managed to slay all in his path and the survivors of the onslaught told the story of his domination. Kiwi was initially Vegeta's rival in the years he was working under Freeza. He is a rather cocky fellow and he easily underestimates his enemies. During the Namek Saga, Vegeta is left beaten after a fierce battle against Goku and Gohan on planet Earth. After he recuperates on planet Freeza #79, Kiwi approaches Vegeta to give him some surprising news. Freeza is already on Namek and he is searching for the dragonballs alongside Zarbon and Dodoria. Vegeta is furious about this because he hoped to collect the dragonballs for his own desire to gain immortality. Cui mocks Vegeta but this doesn't seem to destroy Vegeta's confidence. In fact, Vegeta jumps into a space pod and speeds straight to planet Namek in order to gain control of the situation himself. Cui is left yelling and screaming after Vegeta, telling him to stop. However, during this brief intermission, Cui gets the order from Freeza that he can freely eliminate Vegeta. Kiwi had been waiting for Freeza's approval for quite some time and now that he finally gained the opportunity to kill his arch rival, he decided to take action. Kiwi himself boarded a space pod and went right after Vegeta. Once they both arrived on Namek, Cui traced Vegeta with his scouter and came face to face with him. However, Vegeta let him in on a secret. His power level had increased substantially because of his previous defeat. Cui expected his power level to be approximately the same, but he had completely underestimated his arch rival. Vegeta surprised Kiwi with his extremely high power rating of 24,000 and he overwhelmed him with an astounding demonstration of his aura. However, Cui decided to try and trick Vegeta in order to gain the victory. He told Vegeta to look behind him and took the opportunity to launch an array of powerful blasts. After the dust cleared, Cui thought himself to be the victor. Vegeta surprised him yet again when he appeared behind him and told him that his speed increased as well, since he was able to dodge the blasts in a split second. At this point, Cui decided to flee the battle and dashed upward frantically. Vegeta, being the ruthless warrior that he is, flew right after him. He slammed Cui's stomach swiftly, cracking his armor and sending him propelling. He then smiled and mercilessly blasted Cui into smithereens in midair. Kiwi escapes along with a vast army of past villainsedit Fusion Reborn Similar to his brief escape in the Super Android 17 Saga, Kiwi escapes from Hell alongside dozens of villains from the past when Freeza gives the order to attack. However, he is presumably defeated again and sent back to Hell when Great Saiyaman comes to stop Freeza's onslaught. In Dragon Ball GT Cui made a cameo in Dragon Ball GT, he was unleashed once more from H.F.I.L but this time by Super 17 and terorized the Earth with the villains army, but he was killed by the Z-Wariors. Powerlevel Cui's powerlevel is at 18,500 This power rate didn't helped him against Vegeta, who stood on 24,000 Video game appereances Cui is seen in a cutscene in DBZ budokai,= but his first playable appearance in in dragonball z budokai tenkaichi 2